


Estaré Ahí Pronto

by PrincesaSolo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Love, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Reunions, Romance, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/pseuds/PrincesaSolo
Summary: Rey ha llegado al mundo entre mundos. Al fin ella y Ben van a reunirse.Punto de vista de Rey.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo
Kudos: 1





	Estaré Ahí Pronto

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos están reservados por Disney y Lucasfilms.  
> Este es un songfic, por lo tanto se recomienda leer la historia escuchando la canción de fondo para encontrar el sentido.  
> Canción: The Moon Song, versión The Hound + The Fox.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ts2SIQ5O-K4  
> Los asteriscos (**) significan el solo de la canción.

**ESTARÉ AHÍ PRONTO**

* * *

**_I'm lying on the moon_ **

**_My dear, I'll be there soon_ **

**_It's a quiet and starry place_ **

**_Time's we're swallowed up_ **

**_In space we're here a million miles away_ **

El resplandor del lugar me envolvió por completo en cuanto entré. Pronuncio tu nombre, llamándote, estaré ahí pronto, puedo sentirlo. Mientras camino la calma me envuelve y observo las estrellas sobre mí, a lo lejos. Es hora de encontrarnos al fin, después de todo este largo camino que hemos recorrido separados. Ben, al fin estoy aquí, he venido a buscarte. Pronuncio de nuevo tu nombre, quiero que me escuches llamarte.

**_There's things I wish I knew_ **

**_There's no thing I'd keep from you_ **

**_It's a dark and shiny place_ _But with you my dear_ **

**_I'm safe and we're a million miles away_ **

Hay muchas cosas que quisiera preguntarte y otras tantas que quiero contarte acerca de lo que viví todo este tiempo. Mientras pienso en eso, la negrura rodea cada uno de mis pasos queriéndome hacer titubear, pero no tengo miedo, porque siento tu presencia y hay algo que me dice que me estás esperando en algún sitio de este hermoso lugar. Ya voy a encontrarte, ya estoy cerca...

**(**)**

Sigo, mientras mi corazón retumba fuerte y comienzo a buscarte en nuestro vínculo. Mis pasos divagan escogiendo entre los miles de caminos que hay aquí, esperando que alguno me lleve a donde resides. Ben, ha pasado mucho tiempo y no ha sido nada fácil, pero ni un momento me di por vencida. No dejé de buscarte. En ningún momento dejé de pensar en ti y en que quería estar a tu lado. Estoy sumida en ese pensamiento y de pronto, mientras repito tu nombre como mi mantra, te siento y apareces frente a mí a lo lejos, sonriendo.

**_We're lying on the moon_ **

**_It's a perfect afternoon_ **

**_Your shadow follows me all day_ **

**_Making sure that I'm_ **

**_Okay and we're a million miles away_ **

Ahora, a ambos nos cubre este resplandor. Nuestro vínculo se activa de nuevo, la fuerza nos rodea y se intensifica. Hoy el día más feliz de mi vida. Corro hacia a ti con lágrimas en los ojos y me alcanzas a la mitad del camino. Te abrazo y me envuelves con fuerza. Lloramos juntos y después nos besamos. Y sé que estaremos bien, porque al fin nos hemos encontrado. Al fin hemos vuelto a nuestro hogar. Sé que estaremos bien, porque no nos volveremos a separar.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta canción significa mucho para mi, sobretodo ESTA versión de este dueto. La canción es una mezcla de paz, amor, anhelo, romanticismo, melancolía.
> 
> Como ya les he comentado, soy fiel creyente de la teoría del "mundo entre mundos" y en que Ben reside ahí y que Rey un día podrá encontrarlo y alcanzarlo. Hace unos días salió en mi playlist esta canción y me puse a analizar la letra y me hizo todo el sentido del mundo en que podía contar una historia de ellos dos tomando en cuanta el mundo entre mundos y quedaba a la perfección.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, quise transmitir mucho amor entre ellos y un momento delicado, frágil pero esperado y ansiado por ella y obvio por él, el volverse a ver...
> 
> Últimamente solo hago songfics y viñetas, pero tengo pensado hacer cosas mas largas solo que voy a requerir de cierto tiempo porque tengo que leer mucho e informarme para no escribir incoherencias, pero espero pronto estar empezando nuevas historias de Rey y Ben.
> 
> Gracias a todas las que leen mis historias y siguen a la comunidad que estamos empezando en Facebook y Twitter. Espero que muchas más chicas y chicos se unan, me recomienden fics, o si escriben los suban ahí y podamos platicar y pasarla bonito, celebrando nuestro ship.
> 
> Les recuerdo las redes sociales de la comunidad Reylo Fanfickers en Español:  
> FACE: ReyloFanfickersEsp/  
> TWITTER: ReyloFanfickers


End file.
